


No Where to Run

by mooies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooies/pseuds/mooies
Summary: Tubbo's on the run from guards trying to force him to face the horrible reality. While running, his thoughts began to catch up to quickly with his feet, causing him to break down. What will happen when a certain someone is at the right place at the right time?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally decided to stop being a wuss and publish something. I really like the concept of Dream helping Tubbo out in some shape,form or fashion, so why not write about it! Leave any suggestions or any errors you see in the comments.

Run.

The only thought he could muster up as he headed towards the deepest part of the forest. Nothing but the sound of dead leaves being crushed under the weight of a frantic boy and a group of guards could be heard. Loud and short breaths were all Tubbos lungs could provide him as he began to slow down the pace, approaching the deep end of the ocean. Of course there had to be something. Something that would fuck his day up even more. Tubbo was frightened, tired, and alone with no supplies that could possibly help him escape. 

The thought of no friends here to get him out of this situation and no more strength to go on was all Tubbos voices told him.The thought of being killed right here and now sounded like music to Tubbos' ears as the noise of ruined leaves became closer and closer. And all this because I couldn't kill my best friend he thought collapsing under the pure thought of killing Tommy. Tommy, the one and only person who believed in him, who didn't believe he was a down right dirty spy dog. Someone who was suppose to be there with him til the ends of the earth was suppose to die tonight. How could Tubbo even think about stabbing Tommy when he's done some much for him.

Tubbo felt his eyes tear up and his body began to shake as guards yelled in his direction. Memories of life before war, before the bad got worse, flooded his system like the water from a dam that had been torn down, bit by bit. The more his memories came into place, the quieter the leaves got, leaving nothing but the sounds of his silent sobs for him to hear. After a good solid minute alone, ruffling from a nearby bush startled Tubbo back into reality. 

He quickly snapped his teary face around to observe the bush. A couple of fallen branches surrounded it as if it was a trap for small animals. Of course, Tubbos curiosity got the best of him as he slowly approached the trap. Why? Only God knows. The closer he got towards the grassy trap, the more his curiosity ate at him, forgetting the whole situation he had been put in. A step away and- knocked cold. The blood quickly rushed to his head as he collapsed to the ground, catching a glimpse at the figure which he assumed knocked him out.  


The burning smell of fire and pork filled the air. The once cold air was now replaced by the warmth of a mothers heart. As Tubbo attempted to open his eyes, small chattering could be heard over the crackling of the blazing heat.

"So you just found him? You didn't try and kill him this time?" A soft British voice whispered from across the room.  
"Chill out. He looked like he was out of his mind... So what I knocked him out! It was only to help him."

Tubbo felt the throbbed pain in his head as he turned to face the other two people in the room. One wore a green hoodie with a white smiley mask. He held an enchanted diamond sword that seemed to sparkle next to the fire. The other was a tad bit shorter with a blue hoodie, sunglasses, and an enchanted bow. The first thought coming to Tubbos mind was, I've been kidnapped. He quickly arose from what he assumed was a bed, only to regret it from the headache that followed, allthough he couldn't tell whether it was from the hit and fall or the stressful events. The masked figure took a step forward, dropping the sword in such a swift motion, as the other came and picked it up. As the person approached him, panic began to rise in his chest. Tubbo had no where to run or hide, no weapon to protect himself, no Tommy to tell him its alright and that he'll handle it, no nothing. The person, who smelt of pork and dirt, now stood directly in front of Tubbo watching as the small boy shakes beneath him. He seems slightly amused before a harsh cough comes from the other, telling him to hurry on with whatever he was doing. This must of snapped the man out of his pride as he crouched down right in front of Tubbo, the creepy smiley face staring into his soul.

"You alright kid?" The man asked, tilting his head slightly. This was one of the last straw for Tubbo as tears ran down his cold stoned face. For someone to ask him if he's alright after all he's been through was like opening the pin to all the wild animals in the world. Panic now rising in the older as he reached for Tubbos shoulders in hope to comfort him. He didn't have to think twice before bundling himself up into the older man's shoulder, letting all his troubles out in the form of tears.

"Great Dream you made him cry.." the other man from the back of the room sighed heading towards Tubbo and Dream.

"No, no it wasn't me. I think he's having a rough day," Dream stated rubbing small, calming circles on his back as he spoke to his friend.

"Hey bud whats you're name?" 

"U-uh Tubbo" he managed to hiccup out as he removed himself from the comforting shoulder. There, he could see the face of the masked man, his emerald eyes shining, but intimidating the younger one with all its glory. 

"Well I'm Dream, and this is my partner George. Sorry for banging you in the head, but you looked a little stressed out," he stated, motioning everything with his hands. Then George spoke. "Need some help bud?" A overheating sensation grew in Tubbos chest as he gracefully accepted their heart felt offering. Something in the back of his mind tried to remind him of all the things he had just encountered, the strangers that he's trusting, but all that was shoved away when both men came barring gifts of food and water. The soothing sounds of their voices was just the right tone to put him to sleep. Later he said to himself, 'I'll worry about it later.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tubbo adjust to the whole "running away" situation, he remembers why he actually ran away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me wayyy too long to write🤚 I put some of my English skills to use here. The paragraphs that are doubled space in between are flashbacks by the way. Anyways enjoy!!

Waking up to the smell of fresh cooked bacon was something new for Tubbo. Usually the smell of burning coal or the loud sounds of Tommy yelling at Wilbur was his morning alarm.

"So help me Dream if you burn the bacon again I'll-" a loud crash followed by a wheeze completed the others sentence.  
  
"Thats not funny Dream," George said in almost a whispering tone. This reminded Tubbo of the times him and Tommy would argue over different types of animals and what their names should be. Tommy would always yell, but in the end Tubbo got his way everytime. The thought of his past events began to refill his memory, overthrowing the once happy memories. Tubbo knew soon he'd have to go back, conquer one of his greatest fears, but that doesn't mean he's not going to stall. He was going to wait as long as he needed to before he ever thinks about hurting his bestfriend. His thoughts were cut off short by another loud shout, but not from inside the house. The noise seemed as if it came from beyond the house he was in and somewhere in the woods. Tubbo had realized the night before that they were in a small cabin behind the old woods where Dream and George spent their days. Not many people knew what was behind the woods, or if it was even safe. Tubbo slowly got up from the bed he had been lying in for the past ten minutes, and headed towards the kitchen to see if anyone else had heard the noise. Upon entering the kitchen, Tubbo was greeted by a distressed Dream and George whispering in the corner. As if on command, Dream turns around to notice Tubbo, quickly changing his facial expression. 

"Tubbo! You're awake!" He stated loudly,, as if it wasn't already a proven fact. Tubbo changed his confused and worried look into a more greeting smile as Dream walked up to give him a hug. Tubbo missed the familiar feeling of a sincere hug, considering he didn't get those many anymore. The hug was nice and comforting, even though there was an unfamiliar tension roaming around the room. Before Tubbo had anytime to ask, Dream released from the hug and headed to the kitchen table to grab the plate full of bacon.  
  
"You're hungry right? Me and George made bacon this morning if you'd like some," he voiced, as he gestured for Tubbo to sit down. George finally moved from the corner where they discussed and made his way to an empty seat. Tubbo knew they were trying to hide something, but the scent from the bacon distracted him from any thoughts of it. He couldn't quite remember the last time he actually had a decent meal.  


Wilbur ran across the gravel ground whispering to himself while Tommy followed shouting all sorts of nonsense.  
"Wilbur you saw what Schlatt did to him. We are not taking him back!" He shouted flailing his arms all around the place. Tubbo followed closely, still seeing only the colors red,white, and blue everytime he blinked. The harsh burns from the fireworks couldn't even heal correctly during his respawn, leaving bright bluster everywhere.  
"Tommy, what Schlatt did to Tubbo does not concern me! What does concern me is where was that damn button went," Wilbur continued forward, forgetting both Tommy and Tubbo. The soft blanketed silence filled the empty abyss.  
"You're staying, ok?" Tommy whispered, heading back to his room. 

Tubbo settled down at the table with Dream and George grabbing his own plate of bacon provided to him by Dream. The three of them conversated among themselves as they ate away. George cracked jokes here and there making Dream wheeze higher than a tea kettle. The laugh that erupted from Tubbo's mouth was the most genuine one he had heard since before the festival. 

"Tubbo, you wouldn't lie to me right?" The dark tone startled Tubbo completely out of thought. Him and Schlatt were sitting up on a hill two days before the festival. The cold breeze mixed with the light feeling from the sun relaxed Tubbo more than he should have.  
"Of course Schlatt."  
"Good."

"So, Tubbo," Dream started as they all settled down. Tubbo looked up and chuckled as he settled down,making sure to keep his genuine smile.  
"Who were you running from is such a hurry?"

Tubbo ran as far away as he could, feeling the tears begin to cover his face, and continued towards the old forest. Tubbo was overwhelmed and exhausted from the work overload provided to him byWilbur, and the constant reminders that he was only there to help didn't exactly make things better. He came to a complete stop when he arrived at his favorite tree where he would come to relax. Now resting against the tree, Tubbo sat thinking about what his next move would be. He wouldn't dare go back to Schlatt and the people from Pogtopia probably didn't even acknowledge he was gone. The hot and heavy tears blurred his eye sight as he huddled against himself.  
"Tubbo...ex right hand man.." a deep voice spoke from beyond the poorly lit forest. Tubbo slowly looked up to see no other than Schlatt and his favorite two guards hovering over him. The look on his face was something Tubbo would have engraved in his memory forever. The suken look that mixed with misery and no once of guilt looked at Tubbo as if it was seeking for an answer.  
"Now now, thats not a way for a right hand man to act. Running away from your problems isn't like you," Schlatt remarked. The cold hearted voice seemed to echo throughout Tubbos thoughts. He tried coming up with a response, only to be shut down again by the sharp voice.  
"Now before you say anything, let me offer you a proposal. I need a favor that you, in my opinion, owe me. Now, whether you do this favor or not decides on if you live ," He takes a step back, letting his guards get in front of him before continuing.  
"If you do this favor for me, I'll open my arms to you again. Ill take you in and treat you better than anyone in Pogtopia could. Wilbur doesn't want you there and Tommy's too busy to even acknowledge his bestfriend."  
Tubbo did notice the way Wil rushed pasted him anytime he tried to speak to him, and the way Tommy was always busy helping Wil. He didn't mind, but the thought of some type of affection made him reconsider Schlatts offer.  
"I know that look, and I know you like this deal. Tubbo the only thing I need you to do is...is kill Tommy for me."  
That one sentence must of struck a nerve in Tubbo, causing him to jump up from the tree. The once tense air became almost like a blanket of uneasiness.  
"Woah woah! Didn't mean to strike a nerve buddy," Schlatt chuckled, taking another step backwards.  
"Ya see, I need Wilbur dead. Him and his sanity is the only thing in the way of my Manberg becoming great. I would never ask you to kill Wilbur, so what's the best next thing?"

"I'm just running from my problems..Bad things began to get worse you know," Tubbo responded in an almost whispered tone. The mood in the room shifted from joyful to worry in a matter of seconds. Tubbo's voice wasn't in the slightest way upset, nor in pain. In fact, Tubbo was just now excepting the fact that his life had gone down hill.  
"Tubbo, what do you mean?" George questioned. Dream sat up even more in his chair; all his attention on Tubbo now.  
"I ran away. I was being forced to do something I didn't wanna. I- I don't want to go back Dream," the emotions came crashing down on Tubbo again and all he could do was remember.  


"I am not killing Tommy for you Schlatt!" The angered tone left Tubbo feeling empty as he struggled to stand his ground. Schlatt's evil grin faded to his normal resting face. Turning around, Schlatt hummed a quiet tone and signaled his guards to attack. The blood began to rush as Tubbo made a run for it.  
"Oh Tubbo, you could of been so much more."  


"Hey, hey Tubbo its alright," Dream made his way out his seat and towards Tubbo, pulling him into a strong hug. Like the previous night, Tubbo dug his head into the crease of Dream's shoulder and let all his troubles slowly fade out of existence. At some point during this, George got up to join the hug.  
"Tubbo, do you like walks?" George lets go of the hug and headed straight for the door without an answer. Before Dream has any time to say anything, Tubbo was up and running with George. Dream chuckled to himself before grabbing his sword and following behind the two.  
"Oh Tubbo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahh... I'm making another chapter as you read this :) The next chapter I make will be the last one though since I am working on another story! Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small ending because I can :) Last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for anyone who has continued reading this! I am working on much bigger stories now since I have motivation. I hope you enjoyed reading.

The cool breeze followed by the warming sun brought back a feeling of peace.   
"Walking is my favorite thing to do after breakfast," George states, picking up different flowers and inspecting them. Tubbo copied him, picking up the yellow and blue ones while George picked up the purples and reds. They continued on like this before George came to a complete stop and turned to face Tubbo.  
"What's you're opinion on flower crowns?" George asked as he took a seat on the ground. They were now in a cleared area with a nice pond behind them, and perfectly laid trees around them. The area seemed to be filled with flowers of all sorts of colors.  
"I use to make them back at home," Tubbo answered, sitting in the soft grass. George hummed in response as he fiddled with the flowers in his hand. He seemed so concentrated for a while before looking back up at Tubbo with a grin. George then placed the flower crown on Tubbo's head and giggled non-stop. Tubbo joined along in the giggling before asking: "Can you show me how to do that?"   
"Of course I can, but you're going to need more flowers than that. Help yourself," George gestured to all the flowers surrounding them and shooed Tubbo off to get more.  
  
Dream walked the mapped out path that him and George made when they first arrived. George liked the idea of having a place to relax when things got tough. The area had enough flowers to satisfy George, and a nice pound where Dream could float all day long. Dream had only been there a couple of times, but it seemed George spent all his days there. When he reached the end of the trail, he heard the laughing of George and Tubbo and the small conversation they were having.

"Omg there's bees!" Tubbo shouted as he rushed over the the beehive.  
"Tubbo be careful," George proclaimed was right behind him. Both were wearing colorful flower crowns and running across the field to the newly found beehive. Dream seemed to smile more than he usually does at the sight. How could an innocent child go through so much trouble was beyond him, but he promised that day he found Tubbo that he'd give him a better life than anyone else could. Dream stopped in the middle of the field, not wanting to disturb the two boys as they waited for the bees to come out. One flew out and immediately went towards Tubbo's crown, making Tubbo glee with joy. The bright smile on his face was enough for Dream to join them. He slowly inched towards the two as their conversation continued.  
  
"We should name the bees!" Tubbo gleamed as he reached up to grab one.  
"Name the bees? Ok you go first," George chuckled, trying to grab one himself. Dream sat down beside George, and nudged his shoulder so he would know he was there. George leaned on Dream as Tubbo began naming all the bees that appeared out of the hive. Each one was more unique than the last, and the boy seemed to forget about everything before.   
  
"Were keeping him right?" George asked, not taking his eyes off of Tubbo. Dream remembered the morning before Tubbo woke up and all the guards searching for the boy. Dream would never let them hurt Tubbo now that he's gotten attached.  
  
"Of course we are George. He's not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Considering this is my first story, I dont expect it to be that good but at least decent. Let me know if I should continue this, and if yes I will! (Btw: The spacing is a tad bit weird, but I'm trying to get use to this.)


End file.
